Didyme's Creation
by SassyLibrarian
Summary: This is the telling of how Aro changed his sister Didyme to join him in his rule.


My life as an immortal suited me to perfection. I have taken keenly to my new diet, being careful to comply with the rules of our kind, not making our presence known to the world. I left my home town and travelled far from all I knew. To my family, I had succumbed to the sources of nature. To my father I died long ago, my mother had never known me for but a few hours. My sister at the tender of age 13 was deceived by my father's lies. Or so he believed.

Didyme and I were closer than my statuesque family dared to believe. After leaving my parental prison I had gone back many times, sitting outside my sister's window, talking to her, keeping her company. No one ever knew, it was our secret, like me she despised my father for his controlling way. Everything was done according to the book, and when he had his gambling parties, she had to succumb to the filthy degrading remarks from his "rich" friends. She would spend nights crying herself to sleep, while I hid beside her bed holding her hand.

It was only natural for me to want the same salvation for her, that I have found, but she was too young.

Years had passed since I last saw Didyme. I was lead by my instincts, driven by an unseen force to find out all there was of our kind. It was in my travels through Europe that I found Caius, near death from a Werewolf attack, a story I am yet so share with you. This was the dawn of a new era for our kind, the dawn of the Trivamperial era. It had become clear to me in a vision. There were three thrones, each with a symbol. The Throne on the left had an image of a black heart, overgrown with a thorny creeper, a symbol of bound love that encompasses death. The throne on the left had an image of a sword, lightning and a sicle, a symbol of war, anger and death. The images of men standing next to each throne appeared, but they remained faceless. The throne in the middle, had an image of a Great Book with a crown, a symbol of wisdom and leadership – and on this throne I was seated. I knew my destiny and I knew I had to find the leaders to lead our kind and bring our existence under control.

It was Caius and I, we had bonded after he was changed. He had a lot of anger to deal with since his last memory was flooded with the werewolf attack. He was revengeful and bitter. After 4 years, we had grown close, but images of my sister kept haunting me. A timeless existence was mine, but I longed to have Didyme by my side, I knew her ability to resolve the anger Caius felt, would be a great asset. I believed that she was bestowed with a simple yet powerful gift, to make those around her happy. Realisation came to me that I would need her to be able to fulfil this vision.

In her 23rd birth year, I set out to find her, I returned to my home town, uncaring about how everything had dilapidated. This town held nothing of value for me, the loss of this vile place would be no loss to my existence. For days I followed Didyme on her daily walk to and from the library. I was certain that she could sense my presence, we were once so close. As the days passed, she became more and more aware. Where just a few days before, she use to walk to the library, carelessly singing and greeting others, she was now looking over her shoulder every few steps. I had to make myself known to her, but this would mean that her life as a mortal would be doomed for eternity.

It was a Thursday, on her way back from the Library. A storm was brewing, the clouds were thick, the sky was dark as the thunder rolled in the distance. Didyme clutched her cloak close under her chin as she hurriedly ran down the little street towards the house. I followed her soundlessly, yes so close that if I were to breathe, she would feel my breath on her skin. As I was contemplating my next move, she spun around.

"Hello, is someone there?" her voice was firm, she showed no fear, but I could sense her fear, as her adrenalin pumped through her veins. My venom pooled in my mouth as my throat started to burn like fire.

"Show yourself!" She said again, more assertively.

This was my chance, I knew I had to move now, and I had to move fast. Without thinking twice, I leapt from the roof landing steadily on my feet, my cloak drawn over my face.

"Didyme." For a moment even my own voice sounded foreign to myself.

Her sudden intake of air, made me drop my cloak back as her eyes shot full of tears and her hand shakily moved to her lips.

"Aranos…I…where, you were…" She was clearly in shock since I was the last person she expected to see alive.

"Yes Didyme, it is I." I said as I stepped closer.

Without much hesitation she ran to me and flung her arms round my neck the excitement in her voice silenced instantly as her warm flesh touched my cold skin. She immediately stepped back with a frown on her face.

"What, why are you so cold?" She said her voice unsteady.

"I will explain my dear sister, but now is not the time." I responded calmly. "I have come to take you from here, take you to a better place." Somehow, she seemed to grasp what I meant, but she could not understand fully.

I stepped closer to her, as I took her hand in mine. Her eyes were locked on mine as her lips opened to speak.

"Your eyes…" her voice grew silent. I could see her thoughts, her memories of reading through the countless books, the fables, the myths of the undead that roam the night and take the lives of innocent victims that are only spoken off in mythical comparisons, guessing the existence of evil spirits.

Being able to see her every thought, I could see both her alarm and her curiosity, I leant closer as I spoke softly into her ear.

"It will be swift, and you will have all that, but it's even better than the myth."

My eyes locked on hers as hers searched mine, without a word, I knew she was ready as she stood closing her eyes as if surrendering.

It was one bite, as my poison started to spread through her body. I picked her up and with inhuman speed I made my way to the same mountain where I found my immortality. For weeks I remained in the same cave that I once roamed, shortly after my change. While her screams tore through the cavern into the mountain, I faithfully waited for her to completely change. I finally saved her, finally made her part of my immortal family. I knew that Didyme would have the ability to calm Caius in some way, and she will be able to help me when I start

to build my empire.

A memory from the past

"We can go, we can leave this unhappy place." Her voice sounded urgent, almost desperate, yet still so sweet.

"If we dare leave, it will be the end of us." A very wise assessment he thought as he secretly listened to the conversation between the two lovers.

"I would rather end with you and die in your arms that remain here."

"You know, and you know I would go where you go my love."

Silence followed as he made is way back to his chamber, rage threatening to break through, but he remains thoughtful and composed. He derives a plan, to get his wife interested to find company in others, urging his wife to befriend her, thus having inside info, which no one would know of.

Days go by as his wife, every day he sees more into the situation. Every time he touches his wife's hand he becomes more convinced that the lovers are attempting to break away.

The information collected is thorn in his flesh, his vision for this coven is far too important to let love ruin it.

Then the perfect opportunity arrives, her lover requests to leave this home for a few days. He is granted his leave for 3 days.

On the second day he sees her standing at the end of the garden watching towards the winding road leading up to the castle. He approaches her and requests her to speak the truth, but she denies everything.

Night falls – she is still alone. He approaches her knowing that no one is aware of his presence.

"You cannot leave." His voice cold and final.

"Make me stay." Her voice hard and cold.

"This will be the end of you both."

"We'd rather die together."

He steps forward suddenly, growling deep as I looked in her eyes, taking her hand in his he sees her plans.

"I will not accept this, your home is here. \"I will go when and where I please.


End file.
